As the capabilities of various computing devices increase, and as people are utilizing computing devices for an increasing variety of tasks, the expectations of users of these devices continues to increase accordingly. For example, mobile devices are increasingly offering multiple high quality cameras that enable additional types of functionality. These cameras can be used to acquire images and the image information for each image can be used by the device to determine a relative position and/or orientation of the user with respect to the device, object recognition, object tracking, or various other purposes. Often times, however, such functionality can be power intensive. In the situation of portable computing devices, or other such devices with limited battery power, such functionality can cause the battery to drain quickly, which can be undesirable for portable devices.